A hunt for hairgel?
by Shadow Tsunami
Summary: Poor Roy-chan.....hairgel-less.....and R.F.G.F? Its all about "Team Roy" Sorry kiddies, no Samus or Fox. PLZ R
1. One time at band camp Not really

Roy VS A World....or SSBMHQ without hairgel....whats going to happen? Does he even need the stuff? Or was it some freak accident with an electric socket? ....*twilite Zone music plays in backround*  
  
Disclaimer- There is absolutly NO way i own any of this....well except maybe myself....and this Link toy. But thats all i swear! *hides from angry mob*  
  
Chapta 1- Its all started when.......  
  
Roy was walking through the halls of the SSBMHQ, Hal Labs, or where ever they live. Well maybe he wasn't walking, he was more like sneaking, trying to avoid everyone that could see him. For......*pause for suspence* bum bum bum!  
  
{Marth- Get on with the story already!!!!  
  
{Tsunami- Fine, be that way, keep my from my suspension!!!  
  
Roy's hair was messed up! Well it wasn't messed up...it was rather perfectly straight. But then again people this is Roy we're talking about, straight is a bad thing!!!!!! So Roy quietly snuck around the place to get to his dorm. Sadly against our hero's wishes....he was spotted by Mewtwo!  
  
Mewtwo- Hey Marth! *walks over to Roy* Yo why did you dye you hair red like Roy's? ( I wasn't kidding when i said "straight" now was I???)  
  
Roy- .....  
  
Mewtwo- Well? *stands in front of Roy and gets a good look at his face* E gad! Your Roy! (what kinda phrase is "E Gad"?!)  
  
Roy- Snap! *runs away quickly*  
  
Bowser- Was that a Roy with perfectly straight hair?!  
  
Mewtwo- Indeed..... (mewtwo to smart.......)  
  
Bowser- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Its rumor time!!! *runs off*  
  
When Roy finally got to his dorm, he quickly locked all the doors and shut all the curtains. Marth, who was of course Roy's roommate, looked up curiously from his bed.  
  
Marth- *puts magazine down* Roy? Is that you? Or do i look better with red hair than i thought?  
  
Roy- Ha ha....Very funny Mars....  
  
Marth- Hey i resent being called that! *throws the mag at Roy and busts out with another* What happened to ya anyway?  
  
Roy- When i was fighting Fox, he used that "Fire Fox" move on me and my hair ended up looking like *this*, now let me go get the hairgel  
  
Marth- I never knew you used hairgel....I always thougth it was a freak accident with an electric socket.....  
  
Roy- It was both....but thats not the point....*rumages through bathroom cabbnit* Marth where the hell did you put the hairgel?  
  
Marth- Like hell should i know...i never knew ya kept the stuff!!!  
  
Roy- NOOOOO!!!!!!! My hairgel is missing!!!!  
  
Roy keeps screaming about his hairgel when the intercom come on.  
  
Intercom- Hello SSBM characters i hope not to disturb your peace but there is an important meeting right now so "get over it." (Rinoa- ....*sarcastically* Wow...i "wonder" who said that......) Suddenly all the SSBM characters were in a very meeting-like room.  
  
Mysterious Girl With LinkToy- Ok guys and girls....There is a problem afoot.  
  
All but Roy- What?  
  
Roy- Someone took my hairgel!!!! (what was he just waiting to say that?)  
  
Tsunami- ummm....no thats not it  
  
Fox- Is it something bad?  
  
Tsunami-.....dont even go there kitsune  
  
Y. Link- Why is everyone being called by there nicknames  
  
Tsunami- ...*smirks evily* No clue Chibi  
  
Y. Link- NOOOOO!!!!! The worst name of them all!!!!! Evil! *runs out the door*  
  
Peach- May i have a drink?  
  
Samus- Ho! *b-slaps Peach*  
  
Tsunami- *ignores Samus* Get a life first......*keeps going the second before Peach opens her mouth* Forget it.....  
  
Mario- Hey you cant do that to my girlfriend!  
  
Tsunami- *skeptically looks at Mario* Oh wanna bet.....Mario, i command you to....fall in love with Luigi, BWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
*All the smashers and Tsunami ignore the screaming and kissing sounds behind them*  
  
Zelda- Yes.....So what was the problem?  
  
Ice Climber- Yah! We wanna know!  
  
Tsunami- ....sht! Cuz of all the interuption i forgot! *goes into a state of thinkingness*  
  
Ness- I'm ness!  
  
Samus- Ho! *b-slaps Ness*  
  
Tsunami- ...Umm yah, 0.o.....So...Oh i know, i'll pick a few Smashers to go on some quest thingy while i try to remember the problem! Hmm now lemme think of some realy quick problem......Any ideas?  
  
Marth- What do they really put in the cafeteria food? :Tsunami's auto responce: Its been done......  
  
Mewtwo- ....If Peach can actually be smart........ :TAR: Tempting...but no  
  
Roy- Where the f*uck my hair gel is?!  
  
*Everyone except Tsunami stares at Roy like hes insane*  
  
Mr. G&W- Blip blip buzz beep buzz?!  
  
Pikachu- Pika pikapikachu! Pika pi!  
  
Tsunami- ...OK thats it everyone who cant speak English or Japanese get the f*uck away from me!  
  
*Few moments of silence*  
  
Kirby- *taunts* Hi!  
  
Link- Uhhhh yah......  
  
*more silence*  
  
Falco- Ok Tsunami! Just admit it! You want to do the "Find Roy's Hairgel idea"!!!!!!!  
  
Samus- Ho! *b-slaps Falco*  
  
Tsunami- Yes! Yes! I wanna do that idea! The title is "A hunt for Hairgel" Of course thats the idea! Whats wrong with your people! God.......OK um...so i'll divide some of the smasher into two teams...yah thats it..no who to put in....  
  
*The smashers all take two steps back*  
  
Tsunami- ....dont end up like Mario....*everyone but Tsu gulps* Now lets see...Roy of course cuz hes the main dude and my fave...And Marth cuz hes Rin'z fav and she'll kill me if i dont...and Link cuz...he likes green...and Young Link cuz i wanna have all the swordspeeps.....Yah!  
  
Link,Marth,&Roy- *take out their sword and hold them above their chests* Goodbye cruel wo--  
  
Tsunami- .....*is getting ticked* .....I'm an author...i CAN revive you........  
  
Link- *puts sword away in defeat*  
  
Roy- *puts sword away goes on yelling about his perfectly straight hair*  
  
Marth- *puts sword away and begins reading his magazine*  
  
Tsunami- OK next I want Fox on team two cuz...well....just cuz....Samus cuz she and fox make a good couple....The ice climbers and Ness just cuz again........  
  
Falco- What about me?  
  
Peach- And me? Why does Samus get to be on a team?  
  
Samus- Ho! *b-slaps Peach*  
  
Tsunami- Thats why.....OK I guess i'll relay messages to the two teams...and if one person "happens" to get hurt i'll have a replacement, BWAHAHAHA! OK, now go find that hairgel!!!!  
  
*The two teams run out the door*  
  
---------------------  
  
Tsu-....I suck, i know.......gah.....See what happens when I'm bored......sheesh, i'll continue if you acutally enjoyed this......*walks away* 


	2. This keeps getting stranger

Audience People- Who are you again? Why are you here? Should we really be reading this? Tsunami- ........Leave me to write already!!!!!! Rinoa- Down girl!!!! *drags Tsunami away*  
  
Well ANYwayz-- Marth- Is that even a word? Tsunami- Whats up with you people! Let me be of else i'll never finish!!! *Everyone is instantly quiet* Tsunami- ......OK! Well ANYwayz like i said....well Roy had lost all his hairgel (wow hard to figure out huh?) and so the smashers had ta find it. And so far they were doing a pathetic job at doing it.... ------------------------------ "Team Roy" was walking down the streets in a casual sorta way....Well maybe not....  
  
Roy- WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HAIRGEL! WHERE ARE THY?!  
  
Marth tries to hide his face behind a magazine, Y Link has a brown bag on his head, and Link is following them 10 ft. behind. When suddenly! Bum bum bum!!!! Hairgel lands in front of Roy!  
  
Roy- OMG! YAY!!! HAIRGEL! There is a god! *dives for the bottle*  
  
The hairgel moved backwards so Roy crashed into the sidewalk.  
  
Roy- Hey get back here! *makes an attempt for the bottle again*  
  
And of course the hairgel moved backwards so Roy again smashed into the sidewalk.  
  
Marth- ......?  
  
Young Link and Roy make a mad dash for the hairgel but it moves away faster than they can catch it.  
  
Roy- What kind of evil has possessed the beloved hairgel?!  
  
Tsunami- *is hiding in a bush about 20 ft in front of them* heh.....*pulls on string to make the bottle move again*  
  
All the swordsman (and kid) were in mad dashes to catch the bottle...but to no avail. The bottle was too quick for them...sad aint it?  
  
Roy- HAIRGEL! GET THE F*CK BACK HERE!!! *makes a jump to the bottle but jumps to far...crashing into the bush and Tsunami*  
  
Tsunami- *blushes and laughs nervously* Uhhhhh Hi Roy!  
  
Y. Link- Tsunami! You had the hairgel all along!!!!  
  
Marth- Tsu! How could you?! What would Rin say?  
  
Tsunami- ....  
  
*loud BOOM!!!! is heard in the distance*  
  
Tsu- Oh look, Rinoa has set the microwave on fire agian! Bye guys, happy huntin! *runs away taking the hairgel with her*  
  
Roy- *runs into the middle of the street and yells* NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Roy is narrowly missed by a large car that swerves to avoid hitting him, and crashes into an extreamly large statue. An enormous "BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!" is heard behind our heroes.  
  
Link- Umm guys.....lets go....  
  
Marth- Good idea.  
  
Roy- *is on another street by now* Well- what are you guys waitin for?!  
  
Y. Link- RUN!!!!!!!!!  
  
----------------------  
  
Team Fox....is looking in a super market or sumthin equivelent to one......  
  
Ness- Ok wheres the hairgel?  
  
*They all look at eachother and run to one of those help counters*  
  
Fox- OK where the flippen heck do ya keep the hairgel?!  
  
Counter person- *looks up* Hmm? I dunno.......  
  
Samus- Ho! *b-slaps the counter person*  
  
Ness- ...Ok get this *makes Nana and Popo float in air* They have magical powers of the gods and KNOW when your lying.........  
  
Counter person- EEK! OK look in Aisle 18975238973!  
  
Fox- Pardon? What aisle was that?  
  
Counter person- Like i said 18975238973  
  
Popo- Good ya got that Nana?  
  
Nana- Yuppers! Samus your turn!  
  
Samus- Ho! *b-slaps the counter person again*  
  
Team Fox all rann to Aisle 18975238973, what they saw socked and traumatized them, including Samus. They saw..............................Bakura from Yu-gi-oh! Using all the hairgel there was!!!!!  
  
Ness,Nana,&Popo- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Scary dude!!!!!!  
  
Fox- *runs up to Bakura* What in the name of the Lylat System are you doing?!  
  
Bakura- What? How in the name of the Celtic Gaurdian do ya think I keep my hair like this? Its not easy, especially for Yami Bakura!  
  
Samus- Ho! *runs up to Bakura and is about to b-slap him*  
  
Tsunami- (Who appears as she pleases) Touch Bakura-chan and forever face the consequence........*dissapears*  
  
Samus- *begins b-slapping the empty shelves* .....  
  
Bakura- *nervous laugh* Well bye! *begins to run away but steps on a tile that sinks down* .....????  
  
*A mondo HUGE boulder comes outa the end of the aisle coming for our heroes and Bakura*  
  
Fox- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nana- .....*whimper* meep!  
  
Bakura- Dont worry guys, its just a balloon! Trust me!  
  
Boulder- *comes smashing down onto a few empty bottles of hairgel, and an awful cracking sound is heard*'  
  
Fox- You were saying?!  
  
Ness- RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*They all run away*  
  
-----------------------  
  
Tsunami- ......Woo much progress they're making.......What awful horrers are yet to come? Who will appear? Who will sing Avril Lavigne.....wait...i didn't just say that....*looks away* Well ANYwayz....I probably would have more, but Rin came over, aka omg everyone hide your microwaves!!!! Wvee hee! I'm gonna go update Through his eyes! WVEE HEE HEE!!!!!!!! 


	3. Omg! It still continues!

Last time on Dragon Ball--- Wait nevermind....Ok last time on "A Hunt for Hairgel????" Our heroes had NO sucess whatsoever. Team Roy only maganged to blow up a car, and Team Fox was almost ran over by a rock!  
  
Link- You know thats not very nice to say about us?  
  
Ness- Yah!  
  
Samus- Ho! *b-slaps ness*  
  
Tsunami- Well thats life......now on with the hunt! BWAHAHAHA!  
  
Marth- Is she taking this too seriously?  
  
Nana- Uh huh......0.o  
  
-----------------  
  
Back with "Team Roy"  
  
Roy's hair had gone even STRAIGHTER than Marth's. The end result.....well.....  
  
Roy- Need...Hairgel...Need..........0.o!!!!!!!! HAIRGEL!!!!!!!!!! NEED!!!!!!! *is obviously zoning out*  
  
Y. Link- Hey guys lets go look in a store or sumthin! Maybe they have some there!  
  
Link- Good idea Mini Me!  
  
Y. Link- Yay! *secretly turns around and makrs down on a piece of paper yet another time he was smarter than his older self*  
  
Marth- *looks up from his magazine* Hmmm lets see where we are...... *read the signs* Hmmm Hairgel 'R us.....Straight Jackets 'R us.........Random socks 'R us.....Where should we go??  
  
The three swordsmen (not roy) all looked at eachother and began to drag Roy to "Straight Jackets 'R us"  
  
-----More on them later this chapter...onto Team Fox!!!!!!!!  
  
Samus- Ho! *b-slaps a mailbox*  
  
Fox- Ok mailbox....where did ya hide the hairgel?!?!?!?! Well?! Fess up or feel the wrath of my fox illusion!!!  
  
Popo- *looks at Ness and Nana* ....I dont wanna grow up  
  
The three Kids- *are watching Fox and Samus beat up the defenceless mailbox* .......0.o *runs away*  
  
Well...yall can tell they are'nt gonna get anywhere for quite some time........and what this?! Nana,Popo, and Ness have all run off?! Drat, now i haveta get three new smashers into this story! *Luigi, Bowser, and Bakura appear*  
  
Bakura- Ummmm why am i here again?  
  
Marth- Tsunami! Stop putting Yu-gi-oh characters in here! This is a SSBM fic!!!!  
  
Tsuanmi- Ack! Where did you come from Marth?! But fine...Bye Bakura-kun *makes Bakura dissapear and replaces him with Mewtwo...who is singing Avril Lavinge's Complicated!!!!*  
  
Mewtwo- Chill out whatcha yell for? Lay back its all been done before.  
  
Tsunami- .....-_-;; We should've kept Bakura in here......I was just kidding about the Avril part! I didn't know someone was acctaully gonna sing it!!!  
  
Fox and Samus- *are oblivious to whats going on and are still ganging up on the mailbox*  
  
Bowser- ......What are they doing  
  
Luigi- Who knows......Lets help!  
  
*Bowser and Luigi help Samus and Fox beat up the mailbox* Sad isn't it?  
  
Mewtwo- Whyd ya have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way your acting like your somebody else, makes me frustrated!  
  
Tsunami- ....0.o....ummmm riiiiiiiiiight............  
  
---------------Back to Team Roy  
  
Marth- *looks up from his magazine* ....whats taking them so long?  
  
Link- *playing with blocks on the floor* Umm i dunno....  
  
Y. Link- *reading a dictionary* This is very educational!  
  
[ (Intermission)]  
  
[Link- Wait dont you mean that Young Link is playing with blocks and I'M reading the dictionary???]  
  
[Tsunami- Umm no....]  
  
[Link- ...........!!!!!!!!!]  
  
[(End intermission)]  
  
Roy- *comes in a tight-fitting straight jacket* Hairgel.....0_0!!!!!!  
  
Marth- *puts his magazine in his back pocket* Kay lets go!  
  
Y. Link- So where do we go now???  
  
Roy- Hairgel.....Hairgel....!!!!!!!  
  
Tsunami- *appears outta nowhere* Ok thats freaking me out! *hands Marth a bottle of hairspray and dissapears again*  
  
Marth- Whats this.....? *looks at the bottle*  
  
Link- Baka! *grabs the hairspray from Marth and uses the evil stuff on Roy*  
  
Roy- *his hair gets goes back to looking like Marth's* Get me out of this straight jacket!!!!!!!  
  
Marth- Oh sorry Roy...... *undoes the straight jacket*  
  
Y. Link- So where do we go now???  
  
Link- To my great aunt twice removed Bannana's house!  
  
Roy- Your great aunt Bannana's house?  
  
Link- Twice removed.  
  
Marth- ummm whatever........  
  
Y. Link- NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOT HER! Please! Anyone but her!  
  
Link- Just follow me! *picks up Y. Link and slings him over his shoulder*  
  
------------  
  
Tsunami- Well that was freaky......poor mailbox....Roy had gone temporailly insane.....mewtwo and his singing....and samus, well yall know.......If you give me a good review, i'll write another chapter! If you cant notice, i was running low on ideas during the end.....thats why theres a Great Aunt Bannana Twice Removed. Heh..... 


	4. Whos doing this!

Disclaimer- I dont own anything....Except maybe a toy of Link *hides it behind her from any rabid Link fans* and the little girl Mata..and.....ummm....Well maybe i own something else, but it aint SSBM. .....  
  
Notes- This entire chapter is about Team Roy, the next one is entirely about Team Fox. Okay? Good.  
  
-----------------Kay....Back to "Team Roy"  
  
Y. Link- NOOOOOOOO!!! NOT GREAT AUNT TWICE REMOVED BANNANA!!! NOOOO!!!! EVIL!!! HISS!!!!!!  
  
Roy- No evil hiss????  
  
Marth- Someone must have taken some hyper pills today.........Well anywho, Link, How do we get to "You know who's house"?  
  
Link- Oh, you mean great aunt twice removed Bannana? Yah all we have to do is go thought a forest.  
  
Roy- Is it Kokiri Forest?  
  
Link- Nah its some forest with the innitals of "R.F.G.F.", I'm not sure what that stands for though...  
  
Marth- .....Thats strange  
  
Y. Link- NOOOOOOO!!!! EVIL! HISS!  
  
Link- Hes starting to scare me...Lets get this over with....  
  
So All of our Bishiz and kid proceed to walk towards the forest. Finally after many times that they had gotten lost they came to a forest and a sign. Wow...I bet ya knew that was coming, didn't ya?  
  
Link- Whats it say? I cant read the sign theres a minion of deat-- er...child on my back.  
  
Marth- *puts down magazine and read the sign* "Welcome to Rabid Fan Girl Forest, also known as R.F.G.F. Bishi boiz, please stay as long as you like!" ............o.0  
  
Roy- That doesn't sound safe......But maybe if we're quiet, no rabid fan girls will come.....  
  
Y. Link- EVIL! HISS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marth- *tapes Y. Link's mouth shut and goes back to reading his magazine* La de da....  
  
And so they all proceed into the forest. Everything was normal until.....A small girl appeared in front of them. The bishi boiz were all confused and stupefied.  
  
Marth- I'm confused and stupefied.....  
  
Tsunami- Hush! I already said that! *dissapers*  
  
Small girl...aka Mata- Wow! Are you Marth, A Marth clone that looks like Roy, and the Links?  
  
Marth- A Marth clone that looks like Roy? *looks at his friend and smirks*  
  
Roy- NEED HAIRGEL!!!!! Bah! Even the kids think I'm Marth!!!  
  
Link- *ignores his friends* Yah we're them.  
  
Mata- Kewl! I get that cookie now! *jumps to a tree and jumps away*  
  
Roy- What do you think that was about?  
  
Y. Link- It was evil i tell ya! EVIL!!!! HISS!!!!  
  
Suddenly a siren went off and an intercom came on.  
  
Intercom- All Rabid fan girls report to sector "OMG ITS ROY,MARTH,AND THE LINKS!!!" Thats all.  
  
Bishi boiz- ............o.0;;  
  
They all looked around in confusion when......Tsunami, Chibi Rin Chan, Chibi Fairy, Kanashimi Ame, and Darkwulfe appeared!!!!!  
  
Roy- .........................  
  
Marth- Oh no.....This wont end well...  
  
Link- Meep.....  
  
Y. Link- I told ya! Evil! Evil i tell ya! HISS!!!!  
  
Tsu and Ame- WHERES ROY?!  
  
Rin- Marthy!!!!!! *jumps on him*  
  
Chibi Fairy- LINKS!!!!!!! *tackles them both*  
  
Darkwulfe- ......Roy is over there.....*points to him and then goes on to her chanting of "ALT"*  
  
Rin- AHHHHHHH!!!! ALT ATTACK!!!! *hugs Marth really tightly*  
  
Marth- *is turning as blue as his hair* Gah!!! .....Wulfe, please stop! *tires to bash Rin away with his magazine....but to no avail*  
  
Tsunami- *ignores Rin and Marth* Thats a Marth clone who looks like Roy.....  
  
Ame- Works for me.  
  
*They both jump on top of Roy*  
  
Mata- *is sitting in a tree eating a cookie* Hmm...i guess i should help....Heey! Lookie what i found! Baby pictures of Link,Roy, and Marth!!! *randomly busts out with the pictures*  
  
All the girlz- WHERE?! *tackles little Mata*  
  
Bishi Boiz- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! RUN!!!! *they all run out of R.F.G.F*  
  
Link- We're Fre--*slams into the front door of Great Aunt Twice Removed Bannana's house* Ow....  
  
Marth- Wow. She really DOES live outside the Forest......  
  
Link- X_x.......  
  
Roy- WELL?! What are you waiting for?! *practially busts down the door to the house*  
  
Y. Link- Welcome to the house of evil..........  
  
Aunt Bannana- Why hello dearies, you came to visit, your Aunt Twice removed Bannana! Why Link! How much you've grown!  
  
Link- Heh.....Hi Aunt Bannana  
  
Roy and Marth- WHAT THE?! Thats Donkey Kong with a grey wig!!!!  
  
Y. Link- Yall are more insane than me.....THATS Aunt Bannana......  
  
Aunt Bannana- Yes I'm Great Aunt Twice Removed Aunt Bannana...oh Bannana! Err--...I didn't say that....  
  
Roy and Marth- ...................o.0!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Roy- *whispers to Marth* I now realize where D.K goes on his vacations.......  
  
Marth- *whispers back* Uh huh.......  
  
Link- Hey umm Aunt Bannana, We're looking for some hairgel, do you have any?  
  
Aunt Bannana- You mean this? *busts out with a bottle of hairgel* Why do you need it?  
  
Roy- I LOOK LIKE MARTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aunt Bannana- Sorry, you cant have it.  
  
Marth- WHY!? *refrains himself from smashing Aunt Bannana with his Magazine*  
  
Aunt Bannana- I need it for myself! How else do you think i look this prettyful?  
  
The four Bishiz- .......*all look at eachother* 0_0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aunt Bannana- Would you all like to come in for cookies?  
  
Y. Link- NOOOOOO!!! EVIL!!! HISS!!!  
  
Roy- Whats so wrong?  
  
Y. Link- Ya remember when my "Unknown" Aunt invited me over for cookies and I still had Navi....And Navi had dissapeared when I came back?  
  
Marth- So?  
  
Y. Link- Well Navi ate a bite of the cookie! And she dont move no more!!!!!!  
  
Bishi Boiz- *All run away from Aunt Bannana's house, and somehow make it past R.F.G.F*  
  
Back in the city...........  
  
Some Random reporter- OMG! Its true! Roy's hair has turned straight! Hurry! Turn the camera on!  
  
Roy- GAH! Run!!!!!!!!!!!!! *is chased away by many random reporters and their camera crews*  
  
Three remaining Bishiz- Roy! Come back!!! *runs after Roy*  
  
---------------  
  
Tsunami- I'm tired of typing. So thats the end of this chapter! BWAHAHAHA!!! Am i getting more screwed you say? BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! (eating half a gallon of ice cream DOES effect you mental health!!) Oh yah, thanx to Lone Wolf for giving me all the ideas on Great Aunt Twice Removed Bannana!Since Samus, Fox, Bowser,Luigi, and Mewtwo weren't in here...the next chapter is all about them and their adventures for Roy's hairgel! This wont end well.......Ok well ya see the blue/purple button? Click on it! I know ya didn't click on it! Click on it!!! And give me a nice review so i can continue. Click on it!!! NOW!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
